Tarde
by KiraMellark
Summary: Porque algo había salido mal en el plan perfecto; porque no contabas con que te sacarían la máscara. Cuando te diste cuenta, era tarde. Tarde para arrepentirse. (Drabble/One-shot)


**Amour Sucré no me pertenece.**

No sabías qué había salido mal.

Tenías el plan perfecto; regresarías a ese instituto lleno de mediocres, los engañarías como la primera vez, enamorarías al pelirrojo egocéntrico otra vez y acabarías con todo eso de una vez por todas. Pegarías tu salto a la fama y volverías a repetir la historia de "amor", donde dejabas a tu triste amante porque siempre te importó más tu carrera. Te reías en la cara de todas esas personas porque no sabían cual era la verdad y las habías engañado con completa facilidad.

No contabas conque una muchacha nueva se metería en tu plan, y creíste que lograrías engañarla como a los demás; ella era solo otra pieza en tu juego de azar. Otra peón a la que controlarías. Otra persona a la cual mentirle.

Comenzó a investigar sobre ti y estallaste en carcajadas cuando te enteraste de que ella intentaba saber alguna verdad sobre ti que contabas con que jamás descubriera. Y no habría descubierto cualquier cosa de no ser porque un chico estuvo de su lado en algún momento.

A él también lo engañaste con tus lágrimas falsas y tu llanto seco. O eso creías.

Luego, decidiste contarle todo a ella, para que supiera quién eras y con quién se estaba metiendo. Creíste que ella sería como el delegado idiota, que se encerraría en una sala a lloriquear en silencio. El delegado era un cobarde, y tu confiabas en que ella también lo fuera.

No supiste que equivocada estabas hasta que te diste cuenta de que ella estaba dispuesta a pelear por la verdad. Te reíste de la joven justiciera, por intentar desenmascarar a alguien que tenía la máscara pegada al rostro. Lograste que todos la odiaran completamente; tú eras la "amiga" de todos ellos, los conocías desde hacía más tiempo, y sabías que ellos te creerían a ti.

Tenías, inclusive, a la Directora en el bolsillo. No había nadie que pudiera contra ti.

Pero notaste que Lysandro y Rosalya se paseaban con ella por los pasillos. Que uno de los gemelos de repente dejaba de hablar tan seguido contigo. Que el delegado no te miraba fulminante cada vez que pasabas a su lado con una sonrisa burlona. Y supiste que algo andaba mal.

Stephan te despidió. Porque no vendías, porque eras un completo y total fracaso. Pero creías que acababas de encontrar a alguien mejor; el muchacho peli-negro era mejor opción. Te convenció rápido; un paso en falso que te llevó a caer por completo. Logró engañarte con palabras maduras, pero luego te enteraste que era un vendedor de ropa. Un puto vendedor de ropa.

Sólo había una culpable. Y, al voltearte, allí estaba ella. Con su expresión de triunfo en el rostro, ya que acababas de perder a Stephan y el que, supuestamente, era manager, no te servía para más que comprarle una prenda barata de mal gusto que seguramente vendería en la tiendita que se encontraba a unas calles del instituto.

Corrió como toda una cobarde y la seguiste por los pasillos, porque era momento de que le dijeras la verdad tan jodida como era.

Le dijiste todo lo que pensabas sobre ese instituto repleto de imbéciles que caían siempre en la misma trampa. Le dijiste sobre el fracaso que ella tenía. Le dijiste todas las putas verdades en su cara de niña inocente.

Entonces lo notaste; habías caído en una trampa. Una trampa que ni siquiera imaginabas. El micrófono estaba encendido. La muchacha salió de la sala a gran velocidad y la seguiste; ahora si la había fregado. Era momento de que pagara todo lo que te había hecho pasar.

Estabas a punto de golpearla cuando sentiste un brusco contacto en tu brazo. Allí estaba él; el pelirrojo del que te habías burlado tantas veces. Parecía molesto.

Todos estaban en estado de shock por lo que acababas de decir. Intentaste excusarte; decir que todo era una broma.

Te largaste de allí llorando.

Porque habías perdido todo; la posibilidad de pegar un salto al estrellato, a todos esos "imbéciles" que te habían apoyado, a Castiel. Todo lo que habías tenido y lo que podías llegar a tener lo habías perdido. Porque eras patética.

¿Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse? ¿Era demasiado tarde para acabar con eso? Claro que lo era. No te diste cuenta de lo que tenías hasta que lo perdiste todo. Y sólo te quedaba el recuerdo pasado de cuando eras feliz y no lo sabías.

Miraste hacia atrás, esperando que alguien te estuviera siguiendo. Porque eras tan ridícula como para pensar que, después de todo lo que les habías hecho a ellos, seguirían queriéndote como alguna vez te quisieron. Te limpiaste las lágrimas de los ojos y corriste a toda velocidad.

Porque ya no tenías nada. Y la chica que te había enfrentado ocuparía tu lugar; solo que ella no les mentiría. No como lo habías echo tú.

Quizás era hora de dejar atrás la mentira. De vivir una nueva vida. De buscar nueva gente. Sonreíste porque no merecías confianza, y aun así la buscarías.

—Soy patética —murmuraste, mientras te dirigías hacia un lugar incierto.

Era el momento de que admitieras la realidad tal cual era, y de que cambiaras. Pero eras consiente de lo difícil que era cambiar.

—Sólo espero que Castiel sea feliz —dijiste, para luego sorprenderte de haber dicho eso.

De verdad querías que fuera feliz.

* * *

***Leer descripción antes de lanzarle tomates a la escritora***

**Espero no me maten por escribir algo sobre Debrah. Es que tuve un momento de inspiración y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Hacía tiempo quería escribir algo sobre ella, ya que es uno de los personajes más odiados y trabajar con ellos es algo que me agrada. Aunque claro, nunca había escrito algo sobre ella.**

**Mi próximo objetivo es Laeti, pero con ese sí que me daran tomatazos hasta que muera. (?)**

**Saludos. -con un escudo para protegerse de los tomatazos-.**

**Att: KiraMellark, Neko-chan~.**


End file.
